


El Chico del Apartamento 512

by ConnbonMurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: + Zoe and Alana are dating that's a thing too, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But all is good, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, There's a bit of angst too in the last chapter, Unwanted attention, and Jared finds that hilarious, bc this is a generic tree bros fic, evan has a really big crush on Connor, the title is in Spanish but the fic is in English, theres this really creepy guy in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnbonMurphy/pseuds/ConnbonMurphy
Summary: "Well, there's a Connor Murphy in apartment 512 on the third floor. Other then that there are no other Murphy's in the building."Connor Murphy. Evan repeats the name in his head.The man whos eyes were the color of the sky on a sunny day. Connor Murphy.





	1. La Imagen de Mis Suenos

**Author's Note:**

> Yo what up 
> 
> So this was gonna be a one shot but I decided to make it a couple chapters long last minute.  
> This is based off a Selena song called El Chico del Apartamento 512 which just translates to The Boy in Apartment 512 the song is in Spanish but I'm pretty sure you can find s translation to it.  
> So yeah it's unedited cause it's 4am and I'm really tired but here ya go. Enjoy.

Every day is the same for Evan.

He can't go one day without hearing some kind of shit from the men in his building. 

Everything from insults to cat calls. He wonders what he did to deserve this. Granted he didn't live in the best part of town but sheesh, couldn't a man just check his mail without running into trouble.

"Hey looks it's pretty boy. Hey y'know I live alone and I hardly get any visitors so no one will interpret us." Evan knows the voice behind him belongs to the old man,chuck, that lives on his floor. He always smells like alcohol and sweat. 

Evan try's to ingore him and continues to check his mail for any that aren't addressed to him. The quicker he gets through them the quicker he can leave. It becomes hard to ignore the man when he feels a hand on his shoulder and the smell grow stronger because of the proximity.

"I really- uh I really don't think that that's a good idea." Evan speaks in a voice that he hoped would have been louder.

"C'mon it'll be fun." Chuck gets closer and the smell is almost unbearable for Evan. 

"Hey asshole, can't you see he clearly isn't interested." Evans head snaps to the voice coming from possibly the most beautiful being he has ever seen. Long brown hair frames a face with features sharp enough to cut bread. His eyes are the color of the sky on a sunny day. His voice is smooth like silk even with the insults he's throwing.

"Mind your own business, Murphy." Chuck brups. 

"I'll mind my own business when you've finally decided to shower and stop making everyone so goddamn uncomfortable. Seriously man you smell like shit." Murphy, Evan assumes is his name, is opening his own mail box and pulling out a stack of envelopes. 

"Fine." Chuck spits, "Just know, you can find your weed elsewhere now." He mumbles before walking out of the lobby into the streets. 

"Asshole." Murphy slams the small door to his mail box and takes the key out walking away. 

Evan is still stood there with the stack of envelopes in his hand when he registeres everything that has happened.

_Who was that?_

He sorts through the rest of his mail only having to put back two envelopes addressed to an Alana Beck. He knows her. She's his neighbor. He could easily just take them up to her and explain that the mailman had made a mistake, but if he had to be completely honest, Alana Beck intimidated the hell out of him. She's so put together. She has it all figured out and well, he doesn't.

His trip back up to his apartment is filled with questions he can't help but need answers to. 

 

* * *

 

 

Evan goes the next two weeks with the same question and name running through his head. 

_Murphy. Who was he?_

He considers asking Jared for help. Jared knows almost all the names of everyone in the complex 

Jareds parents own the place and he likes being weird and looking at the residences' records. It's probably illegal to do so but that doesn't stop Jared.

Being Jareds friend is part of the reason he can afford to pay rent for a decent apartment with only a part time job at a nurseryman. He gets a discount for being the tenants sons only friend. Of course that's not the only reason he's friends with Jared but it is definitely a bonus. 

He briefly considers it. Then he realized how much of a field day Jared would have with the knowledge that someone had Evan so hooked. He doesn't blame him. He knew that the teasing from Jared  would be in good fun but still, he himself was still trying to figure out why this guy was making his thoughts run wild. 

This man, Murphy, had managed to flood his thoughts throughout the day. Evan couldn't stop thinking about his hair. It looked soft. Long brown waves that somehow made his stomach do flips. His face features that were sharp and those eyes. God, those eyes. They made his knees weak if he thought about them too long. 

It was almost ridiculous what this man was doing to him. He hadn't even spoken to him. 

Above this all however, Evan wanted to thank him. He had gotten Chuck to leave him alone he was eternally thankful. He thought about waiting for him down by the mailboxes but that would risk running into Chuck again. 

He decides to write him a letter.

Evan sits on his couch with his laptop in his lap. Opening up a word doc, he takes a deep breath and sorts his thoughts trying not to think about those beautiful eyes. 

 _You can do this,_  thought to himself. 

Just thank him, it can't be that hard. 

_Dear Murphy,_

_I've been thinking about you._

Evan quickly pressed his backspace button.

_I've been thinking about how you managed to pry Chuck off of me._

Too dramatic. 

_I've wanted to thank you._

There we go. The rest flowed out of him. If there was anything he knew how to do, it was how to write a kickass letter. 

_Dear Murphy,_

_I've wanted to thank you. You might not even remember me but I'm the guy who Chuck, who I assume you know, was all up on. He was making me incredibly uncomfortable and I wanted to thank you for making him leave. He has been pulling shit like that since I've moved in and this was the first time someone has helped me. Thank you, Murphy (I think that's your name.)_

_Sincerely, Evan Hansen._

 

Evan reread the letter a couple times to check for spelling errors and rewords a couple sentences. After he's satisfied with the letter, he saves it and hits print. He closes his laptop and walks over to his printer, watching the document slowly emerge. He reads it one more time before folding it over a couple times and grabbing an envelope from his kitchen drawer with a bunch of junk. He places the letter inside and searches for a pen. When he grabs one from the same drawer, he scribbles _Murphy_ on the front and seals it. 

He goes to bed that night with a pair of eyes that look like the sky on a sunny day on his mind. 

 

* * *

 

A week later he realizes that he'll have to ask Jared for help sooner or later.

He's at work when he thinks about how he has no idea where this guy lives. The complex isn't all that big compared to others but it was still big enough to not be able to narrow this Murphy guy down to one floor.

He calls Jared after his shift as he is making his way home. 

"Listen Jared it's that deep, I just need you to tell me if there's anyone named Murphy in the building." Evan sighs into his phone.

"What's in it for me?" Jared shoots

"I'll give you 20 bucks." There's a moment of silence before Jared speaks.

"There's a Murphy Summers in apartment 617 on the fourth floor and there's a Murphy Smith in 145 on the second floor. Can I ask why you are asking about men that are both over 60's" Jared lets out a laugh.

"Are you sure those are the only Murphy's in the building?" Evan can't be mistaken, he was certain Chuck called the man Murphy. 

"Well, there's a Connor Murphy in apartment 512 on the third floor. Other then that there are no other Murphy's in the building." 

 _Connor Murphy_ Evan repeats the name in his head.

"Hello? Evan you still there or did you get hit by a buss." Jareds voice pulls Evan from his head

"I'm here. Thanks Jared means a lot. And just to clarify, he's not over 60, right?" 

"No Evan, he's not over 60. Anymore weird questions?" 

Evan hesitated but he asks anyway in a low voice,"Is he over 30?"

"No, Evan he's 25. I'm hanging up now, you owe me 20 bucks." With that Jared hangs up and Evans left to wonder about the boy on the rest of his walk home.

The man whos eyes were the color of the sky on a sunny day. Connor Murphy.

When he gets to his apartment complex, he decides to check his mailbox before heading up so that he won't have to risk running into chuck tomorrow morning when he planned to check it. He grabs his mail, not bothering to sort through it for letters that aren't addressed to him and makes his way to the elevators.

The doors open and he steps inside, pressing the 4 on the side of the door, watching the button light up. The doors are closing when he hears a shout.

"Hold the door!" Evan doesn't think before his holding his in front of the closing door, holding it open.

A couple seconds later and a man with eyes the color of the sky on a sunny day steps into the elevator with Evan. He shoots Evan a smile and reaches over to press 3 on the side of the door.

_Holy shit_


	2. Una Sonrisa Que Deveras Me Conquista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A penny for your thoughts, Hansen." 
> 
> "His eyes, Jared. They're so blue. He has a little bit of brown in his right eye, I saw it when he smiled at me. And that smile, goddamn that smile. A smile like that should be illegal." Evan looked to the floor. He still couldn't believe that this man, this Connor Murphy, could make him feel so helpless.

"I'm screwed Jared. It's over. This boy who I don't even know and who doesn't know me is going to be the death of me." Evan was sprawled on his couch, face down mumbling into the cushion. Jared stood in his kitchen which could be seen from the living room eating strawberries. 

"You stood next to him in an elevator, dude. I don't even think he remembers you." Jared spoke with a strawberry in his mouth. 

After the encounter with Connor in the elevator, Evan called Jared and explained the events that led him to believe he was slowly falling in love with the boy in apartment 512. 

Evan was right to believe that Jared would have a field day, hell he had a field week with this new information. However, it's now been week and Jared was starting to get worried. The thought this would just be a harmless crush that Evan would get over in a couple days but now it's been a total of four weeks since his first encounter with the long haired man and he is still incredibly whipped to this guy who he doesn't even know.

A part of even wanted to believe that Connor didn't remember him but the other wanted to believe Connor thought about and pined for him like Evan was thinking and pining for him. 

_Holy shit_

_Connor was standing in the corner with his hand on the rail that lined the elevator walls._

_Evan was frozen in his spot. This was his chance._

_Just thank him, he probably remembers you, He thought to himself._

_Evan open his mouth to speak but before he could get anything out, the elevator dinged and it's doors slid open. Connor gave him a quick smile and walked out into the hallway._

"I had the perfect chance. He was right there." 

"Evan, my man," Jared spoke while shoving more strawberries into his mouth,"just go to his apartment. It's 512, I told you the other day." 

"I can't just show up randomly at his door that's weird." 

"Then bake him cookies, steal his mail and say you're returning it, prentend to be a Mormon. Make something up." 

"I'm not doing that. I'll just get his door slammed into my face. Plus he'll probably want to know how I even know where he lives and I'm not about to tell him that I bribed the tenants son to tell me his privare information." Evan said finally living his head from his couch. He was greated with the sight of Jared stuffing his face with strawberries. 

"Jesus man slow down, you're gonna choke on all of those strawberries." Evan stood up from the couch and walked over to his kitchen.

"Well you have nothing else in your fridge what else am I supposed to eat." 

"At least melt some chocolate and dip them."

"Oh look for once you have a great idea." Jared pulled away from the strawberries to pull out a bowl from Evans cabinet and search for chocolate in his pantries. 

"I have tons of great ideas." Evan said grabbing a stawberry, he was amazed there were even still some. 

"Here's one, stop pining for Conmor Murphy and go actually talk to him. Where's your goddamn chocolate?" Jared mummers shifting this in Evans small pantry.

Evan walks over and reaches in pulling out a two bars of Herseys chocolate. They stood in silence as Jared broke up the bars and set them into the white bowl, putting them into Evans microwave. The hum of the old microwave was the only sound in the apartment untill jared turned to face his friend who looked to be deep in his thoughts. 

"A penny for your thoughts, Hansen." 

"His eyes, Jared. They're so blue. He has a little bit of brown in his right eye, I saw it when he smiled at me. And that smile, goddamn that smile. A smile like that should be illegal." Evan looked to the floor. He still couldn't believe that this man, this Connor Murphy, could make him feel so helpless. 

"Shit you're in deep." Jared let out a chuckle as the microwave beeped. He pulled out the bowl and stirred it with a spoon. Placing the bowl on the counter he grabs a strawberry, dipping it and hands it to Evan. "Are you sure you actually like this guy? Like are you genuinely interested in getting to know him or are you just interested in his looks?" 

It was a genuine question. Evan thought about it. All he had really known about the boy was that he lived in apartment 512 on the third floor. He knows that he finds the boy incredibly handsome but really that's all. He hasn't even spoken to the man. For all he knows Connor could be a complete asshole. He considers that the only reason he's interested is _because_ of the boys looks.

Then he remembers how he felt after the elevator doors closed after Connor walked out. He had never felt so disappointed to not be able to talk to someone. Evan doesn't talk to many people, he try's his best to not talk to people. So why was he trying so hard to talk to Connor? 

"No. There's something about him. It's not just his looks." Evan dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolate.

"Then shit, you're screwed man." Jared said biting into his own chocolate covered strawberry.

* * *

 

Connor Murphy was a man of many talents. 

He can cook, he can dance, Zoe says that he can sing. But if there's one thing he is completely useless for, its remembering things.

He forgets to do his laundry, he forgets to wash his dishes, he forgets what day of the week it is. Sometimes even what month it is.

He once forgot who his own cousin was. That lead to a very awkward situation at Aunt Mary's wedding. But he did make it up for it and redeem himself at grandpa Paul's funeral. 

Point is, he sucked at remembering.

For some god forsaken reason though, he could not forget about the blonde haired boy down in the lobby. 

"Hey, earth to Connor. What's so important in your head that you haven't answered my question." Zoe sat next to him on his couch. When he didn't reply right away, Zoe threw a cashew at his face from the jar of assorted nuts in between them. 

"Goddamn it Zo." He said wiping a bit of salt that stuck to his face. "Y'know the world doesn't revolve around you?" 

"Wrong, it does. Alana told me so." Zoe grabbed another cashew from the jar and threw it at his face again. 

"That doesn't count, she's your girlfriend of course she's gonna tell you that. Can you at least throw almonds. Almonds are the only nut in this jar that I like." 

"Yeah they don't sell the other kind of nuts you like. Well they do but it's illegal." 

 Connor reaches into the jar and grabs a fist full of nuts and chucks them at Zoe.

Zoe luaghs as she tries to dodge the nuts. She reaches one hand and then another and throws both fist fulls of nuts at Connor. They throw the assorted nuts back and forth until nothing is left in the jar. 

They are both a laughing mess and there are cashews and almonds all over Connors apartment. They let their laughter die out and Connor stands to shake the the mess from his lap. 

"Well shit." He looked at the mess around him.

"You're helping me clean this up." Connor walked into his small hallway and opened a storage closet that he kept his broom in. 

"I'll pass thanks." Zoe was now in Connors kitchen serving herself a cup of apple juice. 

"Really? You spill all of my assorted nuts and then you still steal my apple juice." Connor sighed as he began to sweep the nuts on his floor into a pile. 

"This wouldn't have happened if you just answered my question. What had you so caught in your head?" 

"Nothing." He mumbled and continued to sweep up nuts from his floor. 

"Is is something bad? Are you in trouble?" 

"Not really. It's just, there's this boy that keeps popping up in my head." 

"Do I know him?" Zoe steps out of connors kitchen and meets him back in his living room. 

"I don't even know him. I saw this guy I used to know making this blonde dude super uncomfortable down in the lobby when I was checking my mail. I told the creep to fuck off but I haven't stopped thinking about the blonde guy. I saw him in the elevator too about a week ago. I was gonna say something but the doors opened before I could." He had stopped sweeping and rested against the broom.

He made sure to skip over the weed part. As far as Zoe knows, he hasn't smoked since high school when he was trying to mend their relationship. He will admit the weed was not a good idea for him when he was serverly depressed. But he was doing better and the weed only chilled him out now. 

"So you have no idea who he is but you can't stop thinking about him. I don't know about you but this is like the formula for a crush that's beginning to form" Zoe sipped her juice and watched her brother.

"I'm just trying to figure out why he keeps popping up in my mind." He will admit that the blonde boy was incredibly attractive. He wanted nothing more than to find out who this man was and maybe take him out for a drive. He wanted to talk to him and get to know everything about him. Of course he'd never tell Zoe that. 

"Have you seen him since?"

"Nope." 

"Do you want my help finding him?" 

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll ask Alana if she knows any cute blonde boys around the building." Zoe set her juice down on connors kitchen counter and walked straight for the door. 

"Zoe no- Zo it's fine I don-" Connor couldn't even get a sentence out before his door closed and Zoe was already down the hallway making her way up to her girlfriends apartment on the next floor.

"Goddamn it, Zoe." Connor sighed and resumed to sweep the mess of assorted nuts on his floor. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Connor and Zoe having a healthy brother and sister relationship.  
> I also love Jared and Evan having a healthy friendship.  
> I also love Alana she'll show up in the next chapter. 
> 
> I love reading talks comments please leave more. They validate me.


	3. Mi Corazon Se Quiebra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No turning back now.
> 
> Not true I can run. He thought. Take the stairs so I don't have to wait for the elevator. Back out. Back out now. Forget about Jared. Back ou-
> 
> The door open and in front of Evan stood a girl. A beautiful girl.
> 
> "Hello? Can I help you?"
> 
> You could practically hear Evans heart breaking in his chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we have made it to the end of our ride, I hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> I might continue this story but for now I leave you with this. Enjoy

_Dear Connor Murphy_

_I saw you again. This time is the fourth time I see you and I still haven't been able to say hi. You looked pretty frustrated last time I saw you. Is everything okay? I hope so. I know these are getting kind of weird but I'm working up the courage to talk to you trust me._

_I hope to meet soon._

_Sincerely, Evan Hansen_

"You're writing him letters now?" 

Evan jumped in his chair and slammed his laptop closed. He turned to see Jared with soda can in his hand. 

"Jared! h-how did you get in?" Evan asked a bit breathless.

"I have a key." 

"I never gave you a key." 

"Didn't have to. I'm the tenants son remember." Jared smirked. 

"That can't be legal." Evan sighed sitting back down and opening his laptop. He saved the word doc to print later.

"When has that ever stopped me? I didn't see you complaining when I broke the law giving out private information about a certain boy in apartment 512." Jared walked over to Evans couch and plopped down. 

"So why are you writing Murphy one of your weird sex letters?"

"It's not- it wasn't a sex letter. It was just a letter, I wanted to thank him." 

"So you had to write him six letters?" Jared spoke grabbing the stack of letters that sat on Evans coffee table all addresses to Connor. 

Evan ran over and quickly grabbed the letters from Jareds hand. He made his way into the kitchen and stuck them into the drawer of junk he had and walked back into his living room.

"So?" Jared sat waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing." Evan sat next to Jared. 

"Evan, writing multiple letters to someone that haven't even spoken to yet isn't nothing. I know you really like this guy and that's why I keep telling you to go talk to him."

"I can't do that, Jared." Evan rested his head on the back of his couch sighing up to his ceiling.

"Why the hell not?"

Evan was going to talk to Connor, he really was. He was about to say hi the third time he ran into him but right when he was about to say it, a thought had occurred.

_What if he doesn't like me?_

The thought had made Evan turn back and run straight up to his apartment.

He had spent all this time just thinking about Connor, he didn't stop to think about what Connor thought of him. 

Evan had come to the conclusion that Connor wouldn't remember him when he would properly introduce himself. Would Connor be interested in getting to know him? What if Connor didn't want to talk to Evan? What happens if they do get to know each other? What if Connor decided that he didn't want to be associated with Evan? 

Evan had also built up who Connor was in his mind. To him, Connor was the great guy who you'd want to bring home to your mother on Sunday. He was fun and carefree. He listens to your problems and kisses your worries away. 

There was a chance that Connor was the complete opposite. For all Evan knew, Connor was a self centered asshole who kicked puppies in the street. 

Evan didn't want to ruin the fantasy he had created in his head. 

"Evan, you still there?" Jared lightly pushed at Evans shoulder.

"Yeah" 

"C'mon tell me what's up." 

"What if he doesn't like me Jared? What if he's not this perfect guy I've built him up to be?"

Jared sighed. 

"Listen, I can't promise that he will like you. I also can't promise that he won't be  an asshole. But I can promise you that you'll regret it if you don't talk to him. I've known you my whole life and I will probably know you for the rest of my life, I don't want to be 80 and hear you talking about how you regret  never talking to him. So I say you talk to him regardless. And hey if he does turn out to be a complete ass, I'm sure there's plenty of other guys with eyes the color of the sky on a sunny day that would totally date you" Jared smiled.

Jared wasn't always this supportive. He had been a giant ass in high school. He constantly picked on Evan and claimed to only be his friend so his parents would pay for his car insurance. They had a falling out during senior year and lost contact. It wasn't until college that they got back in touch and sorted their problems. Jared had told Evan about his anxiety problem and trouble communicating. Evan in turn told Jared about his own anxiety problems and the true reason to his broken arm. The two had been inseparable since that day. 

"Thanks Jared."

"No problem-o. Now, where are your strawberries." 

* * *

 

Connor walked into his apartment and closed his door with his foot since his hands were full carrying bags from the grocery store. 

The apartment was quiet which was weird since Zoe spent 90% of her time there. The silence was odd but welcomed. 

"You're looking for an Evan Hansen." Zoe apeared in his hallway walking out of his bedroom, Alana was right behind her. 

"Aw come on you could have at least gone down to Alana's apartment before getting into each other's pants! I sleep in that bed!" Connor scrunched his face up.

"Clam your tits Connor, we were just using the computer in your room." Zoe said walking over his couch and sitting down. 

"Zoe was telling me about you not being able to get my neighbor out of your head." Alana reached over to grab one of the bags from Connor's hand and set it on his kitchen counter. 

He muttered a thanks and began to put the items away, knowing that he'd forget to do it later. 

"Zoe was right though. The guy you're looking for, his name is Evan Hansen. Lives right next to me." Alana said leaning against his counter. 

"How are you sure it's him?" 

"You're looking for a blonde dude, blue eyes, kinda short, kinda looks like he's about to cry all the time."

"Yeah that's the one. Small world I guess." Connor sighed. 

"So are you gonna talk to him?" Zoe had walked in and stood next to Alana. 

"I don't know." 

"I've you long enough to know that means no Connor. Why not?" Zoe pressed.

"He wouldn't want to talk to me. He's also probably not interested." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because I just do." 

"You don't know tha-"

"Yes I do, okay! No one would ever want to talk to me so why would this Evan guy want to. Why would he want to talk to a guy like me?" Connor sighed and he set down the box of instant coffee he had gotten. "No one has ever been interested. Why would he be any different."

Connor needed a time out. He walked past Alana and his sister straight for his bedroom. 

"Conn-" Alana was ready to follow behind him but Zoe touched her arm. 

"Let him calm down Lana." 

Connor slammed his door and let himself fall on his bed. 

He wasn't wrong. No one had ever been interested in him. For as long as he could remember, everyone tried to stay as far away from him as possible. He doesn't blame them.

Who would want to spend time with the mess that is Connor Murphy.

_I'm a depressed piece of shit that sometimes can't even get out out of bed to brush my teeth._

He was supposed to be getting better. Instead here he is still moping over how much of a failure he is. He's amazed Zoe still talks to him. He can't be a good influence on her. 

The small knock on his door pulls him out of his thoughts and he sees Zoe poking her head into the room.

"Can I come in?"

Connor doesn't say anything, he just sits up and Zoe takes that as in invitation to come in. 

"What's going on Con?" Zoe takes a seat next to her brother. 

He doesn't look at her.

"I'm pathetic. For a good second I believe maybe it would be a good idea to talk to this guy. Then I remembered how much of a mess I am and how he's probably better off never meeting me. I mean who would Evan want to talk to me? I'm supposed to be getting better and look at me now." He scoffs.

"Connor, you're not pathetic. I know things aren't going to get better over night but look at how much progress you've made. You went from screaming at the top of you're lungs that you were going to kill me to telling me about this crush on a boy you saw in the lobby. I don't know about you but that looks like some damn good progress to me. And trust me, any boy would be lucky to have you. You're incredible and cool as fuck, don't ever forget that."

Connor leaned over and hugged his sister tight. She hugged him back with the same force.

"Thank You, Zoe." 

"Anytime, bro."

"This is the quality bonding I live for." Alana said from her spot at the door. 

"You're family too, Alana get over here." Connor reached his hand out and Alana sat by him as they engulfed in a hug. It was true, they were family. Alana was an only child but she saw Connor as the brother she never had.

Maybe Zoe was right. Two years ago, Connor would have rather cut off his arm than hug someone. Look at him now. 

 _Suck it depression_ He thought. 

* * *

 

Evan wiped his hands on his pants. 

It's now or never. 

The elevator doors opened with a ding and Evan was hesitant to step out but nonetheless he's out and walking towards apartment 512. 

Evan had fully immersed himself into this fantasy of who Connor was and what they would become. Connor was indeed the sweet boy who you'd want to take home to your mother. He was sensitive and sweet with an cool edge. He dreamed of Saturday picnics and strolls around hand in hand with Connor. Movie nights full of jokes and cuddling, Late nights full of love and ecstasy. Mornings full of warmth and kisses. 

Evan Hansen was screwed. 

Connor also let himself fall heart first into this dreamworld where Evan didn't run away. Where Evan would want him for him. He wasn't expecting things to get better overnight just by being with Evan, but he did hope that he can he could let his guard down with Evan. He wanted to give Evan his all. 

Connor Murphy was inevitably fucked. 

So there Evan stood in front of apartment 512. His hands were practically dripping sweat it was tragic. 

He debated turning back. He could if he wanted to. He hadn't knocked yet. He could just turn back. No one would ever know he was there. He could turn back and just eat chocolate strawberries with Jared. Yeah. 

Jareds words echoed in his head.

_"You'll regret it if you don't talk to him."_

_Goddamn it, Jared_. He thought to himself

He takes a deep breath and raises his hand in a fist.

 

_Knock knock_

 

No turning back now.

 _Not true I can run._ He thought _. Take the stairs so I don't have to wait for the elevator. Back out. Back out now. Forget about Jared. Back ou-_

The door open and in front of Evan stood a girl. A beautiful girl.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

You could practically hear Evans heart breaking in his chest. 

How could he be so _stupid_? He hadn't stopped to think whether or not Connor _even liked_ men.

All his fantasies about this perfect life with Connor, down the drain. How could he be so selfish? Fantasizing about a straight guy. Hadn't he learned his lesson when he pined over the cashier at the grocery store who he _knew_ was straight but couldn't bring himself to forget about him? God, he was _so stupid_.

Evan was on the verge of tears. 

"Are you looking for my brother?" She asked noticing his distress.

Evan nearly fell to the ground. 

"Yes! Uh, y-yeah. Yes. Your brother, I'm looking for your brother. Yeah." He spit out in a frenzy. 

"Connor! Someone's at the door for you!" Zoe yelled back into the apartment. She had a bag on her shoulder and left the door open as he made her way into the hallway. 

"Go get em tiger." She winked at Evan and made her way down the hallway.

Evan didn't have time to question it before the man with eyes the color of the sky on a sunny day showed up at the door. 

Connor was about to say something but before he could Evan reached out his hand. 

"Hi, I'm Evan Hansen." Connor took his hand to shake it and he felt his arm tingle.

"Connor Murphy." He smiled. They stood there staring into each others eyes not letting go. 

It was a good 30 seconds before Evan reluctantly let go and tore his eyes away. 

"So, um you may not remember b-but about a month or so ago I was down in the lobby checking my mail when this guy chuck started to get up on me and you told him to fuck off, which he did and I have been meaning to thank you. So, thank you." Evan rushed out his words. 

"It was really no problem. He was obviously making you uncomfortable and I wasn't gonna be an asshole and let him do that." Connor smiled. 

Goddamn that smile should be illegal. 

Evan was about to begin walking away when Connor cleared his throat and spoke again.

"So I know you said you just wanted to thank me but, would you like to come in? Maybe talk for a bit? It's cool if you don't I mean you probably have something to do or have somewhere to be-" 

"I would love to." 

"Great. Great. Well, come in." Connor opened the door and stepped out of the way to let Evan in. 

Evan had a good feeling about this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love supportive Jared.  
> I also love supportive Zoe and Alana.  
> I also love Connor and Evan. 
> 
> Like I said I might continue this but idk. Let me know what y'all think. 
> 
> Hasta luego.


End file.
